


Lounge Act

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Casual, Friendship, GTA references, M/M, Really vague blowjob joke, casual friendship, lazy day, nirvana references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Things are good, even if nothing is happening.





	Lounge Act

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy and didn’t edit this. Sue me, no Sabrina Carpenter *dabs*

“Do you have something sweet?”

 

Axel’s eyes are focused on a tiny flat screen screen that’s sitting on top of a large rectangular crate on top of what was probably supposed to be a coffee table. Hooked to that tiny tv screen is a PS3, and he’s playing Grand Theft Auto 4. Demyx, with his legs thrown across Axel’s lap, has been watching in amusement as he failed the same mission eight times in a row by making careless mistakes.

 

He notices that Axel doesn’t respond. Demyx pouts as he nudges Axel’s arm with his foot. “Heyyyy.”

 

His head turns in Demyx’s direction, but he doesn’t pause the game or look at him. “Yes, hello?”

 

The blond smiles. “We’re not on the phone, dumbass.”

 

“Oh...”

 

Demyx rolls his eyes. “I said do you have something sweet?”

 

“I’ve got some ahhh...in the uhhh...the— _shit_ how did I miss?!”

 

Frowning, Demyx sits up and taps Axel on the cheek quickly and repeatedly. “I said do you have something sweet to eat?!”

 

“ _Yes!_ I have ice cream in the freezer!”

 

“Can I have some?”

 

“Knock yourself out. Oh, bring me one too.”

 

Demyx jumps to his feet, hops over the charger cable connected to Axel’s controller one foot at a time, and zooms into the kitchen to get to his refrigerator. Sure enough, he opens it and finds a few white ice cream packets lying inside. His eyes narrow at the sight. That’s the _only_ thing in there.

 

He makes a mental note of this as he grabs two of the packets and returns to the living room. One of them goes on Axel’s lap, and Demyx tears the other one open as he plops down on the empty cushion. He’s surprised to find an oddly shaped, bright blue treat inside. “What kind of ice cream is this...?”

 

Axel gives him a quick look. “It’s...seasalt. It’s not the same shape as the regular ones because it’s a rocket pop, but it’s the same thing.”

 

Demyx tilts his head.

 

“You’ve never heard of seasalt ice cream a day in your life, have you?”

 

He shakes his head.

 

This makes Axel pause the game and set his controller on the floor. He shifts so that he’s now facing Demyx with one leg folded and tucked beneath the other. “Eat it right now and tell me it’s not the best thing you’ve ever tasted in your life.”

 

Demyx shrugs as he slides the treat out of the wrapper and takes a bite. Immediately he tastes an overwhelming amount of salt. His face screws up as he contemplates spitting it out, but where? He gags. “Thith ith nathty!”

 

“Did you just fucking _bite_ right into the ice cream?” Axel asks, looking absolutely horrified.

 

“I don’ like ih!”

 

“You _bite_ your ice cream?!”

 

“Athelll!”

 

Rolling his eyes, he covers the blond’s mouth with his hand. “Swallow it, then talk.”

 

Whining miserably, Demyx forces himself to swallow the ice cream in his mouth. Axel lets go when he does. He opens his mouth to complain, but then the aftertaste hits him. “Oh...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Oh._ ”

 

“Good?”

 

He nods, eyes wide as he examines the treat. “That’s insane. How is it salty _and_ sweet?”

 

Axel grins, but cringes when Demyx takes another bite. Demyx doesn’t miss this. “Ye-ah...heh. It’s pretty good.”

 

Demyx’s mouth flattens into a straight line. “Does it really bother you that much that I bite my ice cream? Just because you have weak teeth—”

 

“I do not have weak teeth. It’s a scientific fact that only serial killers bite into cold things.”

 

With a deadpan, Demyx says, “You need professional help.”

 

“You’re the maniac who’s biting ice cream. Stop it. Get some help.”

 

He leans forward and takes a large, slow bite out of the ice cream. Axel winces and shields his eyes. “Knock it off!”

 

What a baby. Never in his life has he seen anyone react to him biting ice cream the way Axel has. “Fine. If you’re gonna be such a wuss about it.”

 

Axel rips open his ice cream packet. Unlike Demyx, who has his packet wrapped around the stick, he pulls the paper completely off and tosses it in a random direction. “Now will you let me finish this mission?”

 

Demyx glances at the TV with a chuckle. “You could have finished it a long time ago if you’d stop trying to drive correctly. You gotta cut some corners and run a few bitches over.”

 

“But that attracts the cops’ attention.”

 

“So? It’s dummy easy to lose them in this game. Just kill the guys and then keep driving.”

 

Axel frowns as he restarts the mission from the last save point. “If I do _that_ then I’ll wreck the car and lose the mission by getting caught.”

 

“Then don’t get cau—?! Give me this…” He hisses as he snatches the controller and stores the ice cream in his mouth. He takes a moment to wiggle the joysticks to make sure they work before driving the car to where it needs to be. A cutscene triggers and he skips it, going right into the mission. It takes all of five minutes but he completes the mission and hands Axel his controller back with an unimpressed look.

 

“I could have done that.”

 

Demyx pulls the treat out of his mouth. “Then do it. You can replay it.”

 

“ _Well,_ I don’t want all your hard work to go to waste,” Axel grins. “It was so sweet of you to do that for me.”

 

Demyx laughs as he leans over to whisper in Axel’s ear. “ _Pussy_.”

 

Axel frowns as he pokes the blond in the nose with the ice cream, making him frown. “I’ll have you know that I was able to beat every mission in any GTA game up until this point all by my—”

 

His voice cuts off immediately when Demyx leans forward and takes Axel’s popsicle into his mouth. Green eyes are now locked on him, and he smiles around the treat as he wraps his hand around Axel’s and slowly pulls it out. He then feigns nonchalance as he wipes his bottom lip with his thumb. “You better finish it before it melts.”

 

He can see the taller man’s throat bob. “If I wasn’t so physically exhausted today I’d wreck you.”

 

Demyx opens his mouth to retort, but stops once he realizes what he’d said. “You okay?”

 

“Ah, I just did too much heavy lifting at work. I’m fine,” he assures him with a smile.

 

Despite hearing this, Demyx isn’t all that convinced. He can’t put his finger on it, but Axel really does not look okay today. He hasn’t looked okay the past few times he’s seen him. With a shrug, he sticks his own treat back in his mouth, but he doesn’t drop the conversation.

 

When Axel’s full attention is back on the game, he bites into his ice cream to finish it off quickly. It gives him brain freeze, but he puts it away in under a minute. A couple minutes later, Axel completes the mission he’s been struggling with for so long.

 

“Finally,” Axel hisses as he leans back into the couch. “Fuck.”

 

Demyx eyes him warily, wondering whether or not he should ask him what’s really wrong. He doesn’t want to push anyone into talking about anything that would make them uncomfortable. And Axel doesn’t seem like the type to tell all his personal business to a guy he’s casually messing around with.

 

He pouts as he crawls forward and kisses Axel’s jaw. Then his cheek. Then his lips. And his lips again. Axel’s usually really good about giving him attention. Maybe he could use some for himself.

 

“Wait,” he laughs as he gently pushes Demyx back by his shoulders. “Why so affectionate all of a sudden. You were just calling me a pussy.”

 

“Pussies need love too, I guess.”

 

The second that word leaves his mouth, he regrets it. Because _what the fuck?_

 

Axel doesn’t seem bothered by it. He just closes the distance between their lips. There’s a silent agreement between them that they don’t need to do anything more than this today.


End file.
